


壬世（番外）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 小番外
Relationships: 璇慧/北蔓/奶璇
Kudos: 6





	壬世（番外）

段艺璇趴在刘姝贤背上，射完了最后一波精华。手抓着的刘姝贤的阳根也软了下来。

"此去军营还多指望先生帮忙了。"

段艺璇有些乏了，插在刘姝贤体内的东西也懒得拔出来了。段艺璇轻轻拨开刘姝贤脸上的被汗浸湿的发丝。刘姝贤的身子瘫软在了书房的地砖上。

"那我该谢谢王爷的宠幸了。"

段艺璇是话里有话，帝王者狡黠难测也。刘姝贤现在也没那心思去和这位祖宗打趣了。

地上段艺璇和自己的衣物混杂在了一起，足以见得刚才两人的疯狂。也难怪这龙阳之癖是个乾元都想搞上一搞。

书房紧闭已久的门被推开了，就在歇息的两人无从知晓的时候，耳边突然传来不和谐的声响。

段艺璇厌烦地看向了冒失闯入的婢女，只一眼那婢女就惊慌逃跑了。

冯思佳一瘸一拐的回到了居所，一直没睡的任蔓琳见到人影就连忙从被窝里爬起来，走近一看还真是大半天不见踪影的那人。

"你怎么那么晚才回来，你喝酒了是不是啊？"

一凑近冯思佳，任蔓琳就闻到了一股浓烈的酒味。

"没什么，去酒窖搬酒的时候手滑摔了一坛酒就被罚在那干活了。"

冯思佳面色惨白，牵强装作什么也没发生一样，任蔓琳抓着的手掌却止不住的颤抖。

"你被谁欺负了？"

任蔓琳的手不知道什么时候扒开了冯思佳的衣领，贴上去一闻。这没错是信引的味道，而且还是她似曾相识的。

"是王爷对不对。"

在一向聪明伶俐的任蔓琳面前，整天叫唤着自闭的冯思佳总能被窥个一清二楚。昏暗的小屋内，被强暴的中庸无助地看向了自己的恋人。

"佳佳，别怕。"

她的恋人温柔地将小中庸拥入怀里。嘴唇轻启说着她们以前最盼望的事情，却也是她们噩梦开始的地方。

"我们这苦日子也要到头了。"

因爱生恨的刘姝贤无比庆幸在死前没有告诉段艺璇，后来事情败露的冯思佳生的孩子还真是她的骨肉。这个秘密刘姝贤还把它和女儿红一起埋在了树下，女儿出生那日埋下的女儿红，等到大婚那日再挖出来。

任蔓琳已经削瘦得不成样子了，冯思佳有了很多赏赐的金银珠宝，只是身边再也不能有她了。她们被段艺璇看到有逾越的行为。任蔓琳被段艺璇用了宫刑，下体全都被破坏了，一个中庸也不放过，也多亏任蔓琳是中庸，她们找不少乾元借种生子的事才没这么早暴露。任蔓琳很想活下来，陪她的佳佳，但也有心无力了。

"佳佳..."

耳畔只听得她最后一声呢喃细语。等脑子里再次有了声响还是冯思佳怀胎十月的孩子呱呱落地的那一刻。一定是小蔓，她回来了。冯思佳一笑，怀里的小女娃也跟着笑了。

酸酸甜甜的冰糖葫芦在嘴里化开，段艺璇想起了某年灯会，胡晓慧非要吃自己手上的那串冰糖葫芦。

"你那么爱吃冰糖葫芦干脆以后信引也是冰糖葫芦味的好了。"

段艺璇把冰糖葫芦递了过去。真是，胡晓慧刚吃完自己的又要吃她的，吃那么多甜的小心长蛀牙。合欢楼上妖娆的舞女刚才对小王爷抛了个媚眼，春心萌动的段艺璇还没看几下呢。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊！"

胡晓慧抓过段艺璇的手腕，狠狠在手背上咬了一口。段王爷的惨叫在人声鼎沸的人群中杀出重围，行人纷纷侧目观看。在涿郡百姓要认出是小燕王时，不知是羞红还是疼红脸的段艺璇拉着胡晓慧跑路了。

"胡晓慧你干嘛！"

段艺璇眼泪都疼出来了，心疼不已地呼一呼自己的手背。两排深深的牙印，肉都要被咬下一块来了。

"哼，叫你看。"

稍显冷清的护城河边，偶有几盏花灯漂过水面。胡晓慧闷闷不乐地蹲在岸边，有花灯撞上了岸壁，胡晓慧就轻轻将它推了回去。花灯寄托着游人的愿望，不知道会随着河流流到哪里。传说越是虔诚祈愿的人放下的花灯会游得越远，愿望也就更容易实现。

"...那个...冰糖葫芦你还吃吗？"

段艺璇在一旁小心翼翼地看着自己，胡晓慧一点也不想理她了，但是冰糖葫芦还是得吃的。一把拽过冰糖葫芦的签子，段艺璇还吓得后退了一步。

咬开脆脆的外壳，冰糖熬成的糖浆甜甜的，咬到里面尝到的山楂却没有那么甜了。什么时候冰糖葫芦都那么酸了。胡晓慧就是不高兴，段艺璇就仗着自己比她大那么几岁，以为她什么都不知道是吗。

"我要放花灯，你给我去买。"

岸边有两盏花灯被推向了河中心，一明一暗。暗的那盏是胡晓慧的，花灯内烛光不知是什么方向吹来的风。

"你许了什么愿啊？那么不靠谱。"

"没什么，这东西图个好彩头罢了，不能信，再说了这灯只要不沉就行了。"

胡晓慧偷偷看了一眼远走的花灯，两盏花灯不知道什么时候挨在了一起，看架势一时半会儿的也沉不了。胡晓慧是宽慰了不少。

"倒是你刚才那么认真，是不是许了个要和那合欢楼的姐姐春宵一夜的愿啊？"

"我才没有，我要许也就许个早点和你圆房的愿。"

段艺璇口不择言急着为自己辩解完，气氛就开始暧昧了起来。那时的胡晓慧才不过十四五岁，段艺璇也后悔自己怎么说出这种羞人的话了。

"段艺璇，我以后是要嫁给你吗？"

两人的婚事起初只是胡晓慧父亲的临时起意，有没有这夫妻缘分还要看二人以后的分化了。

"你怎么说起这个来了。"

段艺璇的耳朵尖粉红粉红的，就在不久前她分化了，胯间突然多出了一块肉，她应该是分化成乾元了吧。那她就可以和她的晓慧妹妹在一起了。只要两个都不是弱势的坤泽。坤泽的数量少，但比中庸能生多了，所以在民间大多都会嫁个好人家去开枝散叶了。

她还没想好怎么告诉胡晓慧，也就自己一个人在暗地里欢喜着。虽然这时单纯的她还没发觉她闻不到自己信引的根源。

"我就要说，段艺璇你...你喜欢我吗？"

犹豫了一下，胡晓慧还是鼓起勇气捅着两人最后的这层窗户纸。她虽年少，但此时正值情窦初开的年华，容貌风情也渐渐脱了些稚嫩。段艺璇的眼神突然柔和了下来，就这两年间，她对胡晓慧的感情悄悄变化着。

立下的婚约本就让青梅竹马的两人有着说不清道不明的情分。段艺璇看向身旁专心许愿的胡晓慧，看她青涩姣好的侧脸。她也想到了自己的所求之事。

我涿郡段氏愿能与常伴身侧的胡家小女相守一生。

情丝缠绕在心头，月老的红绳早已系在指尖，就等着有一方的牵动来让对方知晓了。

"喜欢。"

远处喧闹的都城张灯结彩。在城外灯火阑珊的护城河边，恍惚间繁华落尽，段艺璇牵起胡晓慧的手，闭上眼睛，有些羞涩的在她唇瓣上留下一吻。微风吹拂起细细纹路的河面上倒影着一对璧人，还有皎洁的月光洒落在上。

胡晓慧按住了段艺璇的头加深了这个吻，回应着她。小女胡氏定要纠缠身旁这冤家段氏一生一世，叫她只看她一人。

胡晓慧的腺体被段艺璇含在了口中，舌尖细细品尝。段艺璇喜欢这冰糖葫芦的酸甜。自己的信引却是陈酿多年的女儿红的味道。

她不擅饮酒，这信引却颇有一个酒鬼的风格。她只在和胡晓慧大婚那日饮了一小杯，几年后才开化的腺体就染上这气味了。除此之外就是涩涩的山楂味了，还是刘姝贤告诉她的。

浓烈的酒味又苦又辣还涩，不喝酒的人不太能品出其中的香气。埋在土里那么多年的女儿红在刘姝贤鼻子里就是上好的宝贝了。女儿红有六味，从段艺璇那闻来的最浓重的就是苦和辣了，还有混在酒味里的涩。那是段艺璇夭折的信引，要是段艺璇是个正常的乾元，她的信引顺利成熟以后说不定就和胡晓慧一样是冰糖葫芦味的。这涩味混在这酒里也别有一番风味，这般奇特的酒香刘姝贤也就在段艺璇那尝过。

透过纱幔隐约可见两具交缠在一起的肉体，办完了这巫山云雨之事，她们也歇下了。胡晓慧现在是段艺璇的慧贵妃了，不能像以前一般住在一块了。胡晓慧见过段艺璇和苏杉杉在一起的样子，心里自然是说不上来的滋味，这厮什么时候靠过谱了。但她也只听过她贴着自己耳根子说过喜欢之类的话了。

段艺璇和胡晓慧某年回到过涿郡，燕王府都有吩咐人打理，但一到秋天庭院里的落叶就没停过。昔日的燕王府如今没什么烟火气，地上被风吹起的落叶滚落到段艺璇脚边。肃静冷清的庭院，不见当年年幼的王爷府主人和走路都没学利索的小女娃在吵吵闹闹。石板路上打闹过了两人很多个春夏，回过头来还是像那天的灯会。

远处的城池灯火通明，倒在战场上的段艺璇以为自己要死了，却又像回到了那日，胡晓慧生气了，段艺璇哪有那么容易放下面子去哄她，但胡晓慧不搭理自己的感觉又不好受，段艺璇纠结了老半天。后来胡晓慧和她说话了，段艺璇扑腾起她的两条小短腿跑得飞快去买的花灯。

繁华落尽，成王败寇，段艺璇手中握着的剑松开了。段艺璇想要是能再听到胡晓慧跟她说句话就好了。

再后来把胡晓慧接来了王都，段艺璇得偿所愿被眼睛哭到红肿的那人又是一顿骂又是一顿揍的。

走到了石板路的尽头，要到了她们的居所。段艺璇说起了些以前家里的琐碎小事，胡晓慧认真听着。却没注意到她这郎君透着色光的双目盯着自己的嘴唇看。眨眼间，胡晓慧就被偷了一个吻。气愤之下，胡晓慧追着段艺璇满厅堂跑了。这座院子这时才有了些原本的模样。


End file.
